


The little Canary

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Come Back to me series, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween Challenge, Rory Snart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara is surprised by her daughter's Halloween costume choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, i know, the Halloween challenge is almost over, because tomorrow is Halloween, or today in your area, so Happy Halloween!   
> I just couldn't help myself and I really needed to write a little Snart family tiny drabble in Halloween.   
> I wrote this in literally ten minutes and I intended for it to be super fluffy, but i just can't help myself for writing angst 90% of the time. (the other 10% is smut).   
> I hope you enjoy and i swear this is the last for this challenge!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network

“Len, we are going to be late.” Sara called out as she putted on her white leather jacket over her white canary suit.

“One minute and we’ll be out.” Leonard answered from the end of the hallway. He was currently trying to help Rory put on her Halloween costume and it seemed like the two-year old wasn’t that excited for the holiday, because he has been in her room for more than thirty minutes.

Leonard decided to choose the costume that Rory would wear this year, because he was less than thrilled that his daughter was dressed as Jesse Quick. He had no problem with the kid, but the smile in Allen’s face when he saw her was something he wanted to prevent from happening ever again.

“You are taking more time to get ready than I do.” Sara stated as she smoothed the top of her suit, which had to be refitted by Cisco, due to her 6-month baby bump. Thank god that the bump and the breasts was the only place where Sara was different, because that would have been a really big problem for this year’s Halloween costume.

All of her thoughts were cut short as she saw her husband with their daughter next to him emerging from the hallway.

Leonard was wearing his full Captain Cold outfit, including the Cold-Gun where he had been careful to turn on the safety.

Rory though was what made her freeze in her spot.

She was wearing a full little Black Canary gear, complete with the black mask.

Sara’s hand went to her mouth as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

The two-year old immediately noticed and furrowed her brows at the bizarre way her mother was acting.

“Mommy, why crying?” She questioned, thinking that she had done something wrong. “Do you not ike costume?”

Sara wiped the tears that had rolled down her cheeks and kneeled in front of her daughter.

“No baby, I love it. Did daddy pick this?” She questioned as her fingers stroked Rory’s blonde hair.

“Oh mommy, I old daddy I wat to be like Aunty Laurel. She was bwave.” The little girl explained and twirled to show her mother her outfit. “Unwcle Isco made me his!”

“That’s very nice of him baby, and I think that if Aunt Laurel was here; she would have loved your costume so much.” Sara answered and pressed a kiss in Rory’s forehead.

Sara stood up and walked over to her husband, who was leaning against the doorway and watching the interaction.

“I must have suspected that something was up.” She told him as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Crook, remember? Even as a retired one; I always have a plan.” He leaned and placed a soft kiss on his wife’s lips. “Thought you knew it by now.”

“Thank you, Len.” Sara whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall.

“She would have been proud of you.” He told her as his hand soothed her back.

“Mommy! Daddy!” the toddler shrieked as she pointed outside the balcony door.

“What is it, Ror?” Leonard asked as he walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

“I aw her daddy!”

“Saw who?” Sara asked her daughter.

“I saw Auntie.”

And as Sara looked where Rory was pointing she saw a tall woman with a blonde wig and a black leather suit, running inside an alley.

Her sister.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and if you did leave a kudo and/or a comment!  
> And if you are pissed that i posted literally two times in two days tell me that too because if you just don't like it, say the word and i am done!   
> So, Happy Halloween or almost Happy Halloween and stay safe!


End file.
